For safety, many communication methods have been employed in schools, universities, stadiums, dorms, apartments, commercial buildings, assisted living communities, multi-building campuses, daycare centers and other locations where it is imperative to communicate to individuals spread out throughout the locations. In this regard, it may be desirable to communicate that there is an intruder, to vacate the premises, or a severe weather alert. It may also be desirable to communicate that all is clear or that fire alarms are merely being tested.
Typically, alerts of this type are broadcast a number of ways. For example, many locations employ fire alarms to warn of fires, security alarms to warn of security threats, gas monitoring systems, water leak notification systems, weather alert systems, and the like. Threats may be communicated to individuals through text messaging, automated phone calls, paging systems, audible alarms, and the like.